


Missing scenes with Mallory

by Tryingmikeywinters



Category: Heartland (TV)
Genre: Crush, Crying, Depression, First Crush, Jealousy, Other, Self Confidence Issues, Self Harm, heartland - Freeform, mallory Wells - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryingmikeywinters/pseuds/Tryingmikeywinters
Summary: The first chapter will have a better explanation, but basically, I’ll be going through every episode of heartland that Mallory is in, and picking out scenes that I had wish were different, and writing them, my way I guess.(Please read the first chapter as it has a better explanation)
Kudos: 4





	Missing scenes with Mallory

Hey everyone! 

So I’m re-watching Heartland, and I’m paying more attention as I watch, and I’ve found that there are some scenes with Mallory that, I wish were different. 

So like, I wish Mallory had said something different, I wish that she had reacted a different way, I wish I saw someone else’s reactions, I wish a scene was expanded, I wish they went further with emotions, things like that. 

So, in this story (if you can call it that), I’m basically gonna re-write different scenes from Heartland. Any scene with Mallory, and any scene that I wish was just a bit different.

I will be seperating the chapters by episodes. 

So I’ll have it so every episode is a new chapter, and all scenes from just one episode, will be in the one chapter.

The chapters will be, darker, I guess. With more depressive scenes/thoughts and possible mentions of self harm.

As I am just rewriting scenes, this won’t be a proper story that’ll follow a proper plot.

The chapters will be named by season and episode.  
So for example, S2 Episode 6.

Each scene will be separated by, something, idk, I’ll work it out. But there will also be a time stamp. 

If you guys want me to, I can either explain what actually happened in a certain scene, and then write out my version of the scene, or I can have an explanation in the chapter, or the notes, as to why I wanted to re-write a certain scene.


End file.
